SSN Moveset Challenge!
This is an article by Plasmaster, but he made it for everyone to contribute to! It provides a fun new way to look at Nitrome characters. Here's the challenge: every week, on Sunday, a new character will appear as the challenge. Your job is to take that character and give them a moveset as if they were in Super Smash Bros. (or Super Smash Nitrome). Your moveset must be submitted by the Saturday following the character's appearance on the page. Make the moveset cool, make it unique, make it creative, but have fun with it! Submitted movesets will then be voted on which is the best on Saturday, and the winner will get their moveset in the SSN Hall of Fame! Sign-ups You can sign up for this week's challenge by putting your name here! If you are unable to participate in a weekly challenge, please remove your name or let me know so that I can remove it myself. Have fun! This week's participants: Plasmaster Xenothekid This Week's Challenge Here is this week's challenge! Character: Garry (Rubble Trouble Series) Template Hey, don't know how to make a moveset? No problem! Just use the moveset below as a template. Simply plug in the moves and attacks you want the character to have into the spaces that fit best! (insert character name) Neutral O- (the neutral special attack) Side O- (The side special attack, usually a powerful attack going to the side or some sort of projectile) Up O- (the recovery move, moves the character upwards in the air as well as dealing damage to those in contact) Down O- (the down special attack, it is usually a defensive move or a move where a special object is used) Super Attack- (basically the Final Smash- the character's most powerful attack) Neutral P (three sequence combo)- (can also be a two-sequence combo; a stationary melee attack Side P- (a melee attack used while moving/walking left or right) Down P- (a stationary, low, melee attack) Up P- (a stationary attack on the ground that attacks upwards) Dash P- (a fast attack, usually a tackle, used while dashing) Jump P- (an aerial attack, usually a spinning or rolling attack used while descending to the ground) Jump Up P- (an aerial attack that attacks upwards) Jump Forward P- (an aerial attack that attacks in front of the character) Jump Down P- (the meteor smash, a powerful, aerial attack that attacks downwards) Jump Backwards P- (an aerial attack that attacks behind the character) Grab Up- (an attack used while grabbing an opponent, it hurls the opponent high into the air while dealing damage) Grab Down- (an attack used while grabbing an opponent, it slams an opponent into the ground while dealing damage) Grab Side- (an attack used while grabbing an opponent, it throws an opponent forwards and usually involves a projectile attack after throwing) Grab Back- (an attack used while grabbing an opponent, it throws an opponent backwards) Side Smash- (a powerful smash attack that deals lots of damage to the side) Up Smash- (a powerful smash attack that deals lots of damage above the character) Down Smash- (a powerful smash attack that deals lots of damage, usually on both sides of the character) I'd like you to know that the short descriptions after each move is simply to help you think of what moves you'll pick and how they will work, but don't let the descriptions act as boundaries in any way. I want you to be able to decide the moves for yourself, so go ahead and be creative with them! *Note: Some moves can have special abilities tied in with them, such as reflecting projectiles, healing the character, burning, dealing poison damage, trapping them in the ground, perhaps a wall jump ability, counter attacks, and such. Hey! Now that you've made your moveset, you can also create taunts, loss animation, victory animation, entrance, and special abilities too! These are optional, but I hope you decide to do these little extras too and have fun doing them! Taunts- three taunts required Victory Animation- a short description of what the character will do when they win a battle Loss Animation- a short description of what the character will do when they lose a battle Entrance- how the character enters into the battlefield, i.e. Warlock teleports in, Cat Angel flies in, the Moon flies in on the S.S. Squeakstar, etc. Chargeable Attacks- some attacks can be charged up to deal more damage or get more distance out of them. All you have to do is write what move can be charged and what charging does to improve it. Special Abilities- some of your characters attacks might have special abilities, as mentioned above. All you have to do here is write what move it is and what special ability it has Your Submission You can put your submission here! Please be sure to include all the things you want to submit, including taunts, entrance, or any of the extra challenges if you decided to do them. Also, please separate your submission from the other submissions by simply making a heading above your submission that says whose submission it is. Plasmaster's Submission Garry Neutral O- Dynamite Plant Side O- Molotov Toss Up O- Mini-Airplane Flight Down O- Chain Gun Super Attack- Tank Attack Neutral P (two sequence combo) – Whack, Punch Side P- Hard Hat Headbutt Down P- Barrier Lay Up P- Nitro Juggle Dash P- Nitro Trip Jump P- Double Nitro Spin Jump Up P- Dynamite Swipe Jump Forward P- Drill Stab Jump Down P- Rocket Drill Jump Backwards P- Dynamite Spin Grab Up- Explosive Uppercut Grab Down- Nitro Plant Grab Side- Whirl and Hurl Grab Back- Drill Ride Side Smash- Molotov Smash Up Smash- Molotov Juggle Down Smash- Double Barrier Lay Taunts- shouts “I love my job!”, knocks on his hard hat, lights his dynamite and then defuses it Victory Animation- is showered with money Loss Animation- his dynamite misfires Entrance- emerges from a building and then blows it up Chargeable Attacks- N/A Special Abilities- Chain Gun- spawns a chain gun that Garry can fire with the O button; Garry can hop off the chain gun at any time, at which point the chain gun can be picked up and thrown as a projectile. Barrier Lay and Double Barrier Lay- when Garry uses these attacks, a yellow barrier will appear on the ground next to him. If Garry uses Mini-Airplane Flight and the airplane flies over a yellow barrier, the airplane will drop nitro bombs on the barrier, damaging any opponents in the barrier’s range Xenothekid's Submission (Garry/Barry/Larry/Boss) Neutral O- Wrench whack Side O- Hammer time! hits with hammer Up O- Missle Flight be steered, but will drop after four seconds of flight, can explode Down O- Helmet spin: [Jumps upside down and spins furiously for 2 seconds. Super Attack- Mecha Saur: Fires lasers like a FPS shooter, has a chance of throwing molotovs which leave a small pillar of flame. Neutral P Chain Gun Side P- Mini Wrecking ball: a mini wrecking ball and spins on the spot Down P- Helmet Dive Up P- Wrench Dash P- Helmet roll: in helmet and dashes forward, in a manner of the Koopa Shell. Jump P- Pachkino: [Spawns a pachkino bomb and holds onto it, can let go, but if it explodes when still on it, you will take damage. Jump Up P- Helicopter Jump Forward P- Hammer swing Jump Down P- BOMBS AWAY!: [Tosses a nitro downwards Jump Backwards P- Wrench swing Grab Up- Missle Bye Bye: ties the opponet to a missle and explodes after a certain short amount of time Grab Down- Jackhammer: the opponent down and hammers numerously with a jackhammer Grab Side- Nitro: [throws the opponent with a nitro tied to it, acting as a sticky bomb Grab Back- Magnet: uses the electromagnet to repel the opponent Side Smash- Wrecking swing: Swings mini wrecking ball Up Smash- Drill upper Down Smash- Jackhammer: [Drills ferociously Battle Entrance: Arrives in helicopter, then jumps out. Alternate Skins: Garry, Barry, Larry and Boss colours. Victory animation: Walks away from a building in the distance and pulls a switch, the building explodes. Loss Animation: Similar to his winning animation, but accidentally knocks down a Museum in the process. Voting Vote for your favorite moveset from this week's challenge below! Which moveset do you think won? Plasmaster Xenothekid *Note: You can't vote for your own moveset, silly! You don't have to vote for someone else's if you don't want to, unless you think they really nailed that moveset!